<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【蜂蜜牛奶小甜饼】 by miaory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696369">【蜂蜜牛奶小甜饼】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaory/pseuds/miaory'>miaory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaory/pseuds/miaory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【蜂蜜牛奶小甜饼】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又到了一年一度的这个日子了，可是今年有些不一样。二宫看着日历上被红色爱心记号圈起来的“2月14日”轻轻叹了口气。去年的今天，二宫开着车把喝多了的相叶送回家，却稀里糊涂的把自己也送进了相叶的家里。就这样，今年的情人节成为了两人同居一周年的纪念日。<br/>“啊~总是有一种上了贼船的感觉啊。”二宫撇了撇嘴角，望着日历出神，想象着今早趴在日历上画爱心的相叶脸上会是怎样兴奋又期待的表情。<br/>“情人节的话，果然还是巧克力吧。”二宫抱膝蜷在沙发上，把毛茸茸的脑袋放在过肩的膝头上思考着，“不过会不会太普通了一点？”相叶下午三点准时吃甜点的习惯不知道是从几岁开始养成的，总之是一个对于甜品有着相当大执念的家伙。蔓越莓曲奇、柠檬挞、蒙布朗……二宫一一数着过去的一周里相叶吃过的甜点，第5876次怀疑相叶那个专门用来储存点心的罐子是不是直接联通哆啦A梦的四次元口袋。“只是普通的巧克力果然不够啊——那家伙嘴上不说，心里肯定很重视纪念日的吧。”二宫喃喃道，把脸在自己的膝盖里埋得更深了，过分柔软的脸颊肉在膝头堆出可爱的形状。<br/>苦恼着的二宫犹豫过后拨通了大野的电话。身为甜品部部长，一定能想出什么超凡脱俗绝赞新颖的甜点创意的吧。<br/>“适合纪念日的创意情人节甜点？”在片场休息的大野接到了二宫的求助电话后陷入了沉思。“说到情人节……果然最重要的是传递心意吧。想想对方喜欢什么，并且又能巧妙地传达出自己的心意，这样的甜点就最合适啦。”<br/>“太抽象啦！你这说了跟没说有什么两样。”二宫见堂堂甜品部部长也帮不上忙，心中的失落和苦恼又增加了几分。<br/>“别着急别着急。唔……nino自己做怎么样？亲手做的甜点传递出的心意一定不同凡响！”电话那头传来大野的提议。<br/>“蛤？可是我从来都没做过甜点啊？万一很难吃怎么办！”二宫听到大野的话一时慌乱起来，自己做当然是一个无比甜蜜的点子，但是……真的要在这么特别的日子让在甜品问题上讲究惯了的相叶雅纪吃自己做的很可能难以下咽的幼稚园料理吗？！<br/>“不用太担心啦~就从最基础的手工饼干开始吧！心意，心意最重要啦！相叶那家伙一定会喜欢的！”大野不禁因自己绝妙的主意而沾沾自喜，心里盘算着要不下班之后也给翔润那两个家伙烤一点送去。<br/>挂了电话的二宫又陷入了新一轮沉思。“自己做啊……”二宫抬头望了一眼厨房里自己从来没碰过的烤箱皱起了眉头。“总之……先试试吧！很难吃的话大不了就再出门买巧克力嘛！赶在下午三点之前完成就可以了吧！”<br/>“可是做什么口味的小饼干呢？”二宫一边在手机上查着烤饼干的教程一边在冰箱里翻翻找找。“这家伙还真是喜欢牛奶啊！”冰箱门一开首先映入眼帘的就是六大盒整整齐齐码着的明治牛奶。“蜂蜜牛奶饼干——这个看起来好像还挺简单的？话说低筋面粉是哪个来着……”二宫的视线停留在了这个看起来食材简单做法容易的蜂蜜牛奶饼干上，又翻出了相叶之前做饼干会用的模具，这么大一包居然全部都是兔子形状的。“这家伙怎么回事啊，就不能挑个造型多一点的混合包嘛？连个爱心形状的都没有……哎行吧兔子也凑合。”二宫一边喃喃自语，一边开始倒腾手边的食材和工具。</p><p>二<br/>综合科医生相叶今天的班只上到中午为止。昨天苦苦央求同事副岛医生和自己换掉了下午的值班，为的就是今天三点能回家和二宫一起分享特别的情人节甜点。“fufufu两个人一起烤蛋糕的话还是头一回吧！”相叶早已经盘算好了今天回家要和二宫一起做一个独一无二的蛋糕来庆祝两人同居一周年的纪念日，却没有在二宫面前提起自己的主意，只是在日历上用红色记号笔画了一个醒目的爱心，并且告诉二宫自己今天会在三点之前回家作为这个惊喜的小小预示。相叶低头看了一眼表，指针指向中午十二点，再过半个小时就可以下班了。“啊回去的路上顺便买一盒新鲜草莓吧！”相叶像突然想起了什么似的，脑海里浮现出二宫嘴角沾着奶油轻轻吮吸着草莓的样子，不自觉咽了一口口水。<br/>“相叶医生！相叶医生！”小护士急急忙忙跑进相叶的休息室。“高木医生拜托您过去一趟，似乎是刚刚收治的那位病人的事……”相叶被突然闯入的小护士吓了一跳，脑海中鲜嫩可人的二宫被一团乱糟糟的黑线取代，起身跟着护士走向诊疗室，心中暗暗祈祷“千万别这个时候让我加班啊！！”<br/>……<br/>“病情真的不容乐观啊，必须6小时之内安排手术。”相叶会诊后盯着手中的检查报告皱起了眉头，抬眼对上了患者焦虑又担忧的眼神。<br/>“相叶医生主刀的话没问题的吧！”副岛医生在一旁询问。相叶心头一惊，转头压低声音对副岛说：“不应该是你上嘛！我们昨天换班了来着，我……”相叶后半句话还没说完，就被副岛的话噎了回去：“开什么玩笑我一个眼科大夫你让我动手术切除胰脏肿瘤？这可是会出医疗事故的！救人要紧救人要紧！晚一点回家过情人节你的小朋友也不会跟别人跑的！”<br/>“……我知道了。”相叶当然没有办法放着眼前的病人不管，当日当班的医生又各自有病患需要处理，相叶知道自己的“甜点惊喜计划”大概是要泡汤了，满肚子的失望和郁闷，却尽力调整出一个温和的笑容安抚着焦虑的病患：“护士会先带你去病房休息，我们稍微准备一下，大约两小时之后开始手术。别担心，会好起来的。”<br/>回到休息室的相叶掏出手机拨通了二宫的电话，想跟他说自己今天临时有一台手术可能会晚点回去，对方却一直无人接听。<br/>“大概是在睡午觉吧。”挂断电话的相叶叹了口气，转而编辑了一条短信发给二宫说自己结束工作后就会尽早回去。“啊啊——策划了这么久的惊喜就这样被打乱了真是不甘心啊！”相叶圈起手臂一头趴在了桌子上，“只好晚上再一起做蛋糕了。啊对了，是不是应该买花！”相叶想着从桌面上弹起，掏出手机开始浏览花店信息，“下班之后再去买的话花店说不定都关门了啊，那干脆订一束直接寄到家里好了。”相叶选好了有小熊装饰的39枝香槟色玫瑰，点选了尽快派送之后就放下手机，开始为下午的手术做准备。</p><p>三<br/>在厨房忙活着和一大坨面粉斗智斗勇的二宫似乎隐隐约约听见了手机轻微的震动，却无心理会，一心一意地对付着手上怎么盘都不听话的面团。“做饼干原来这么难的吗？我开始有点佩服相叶那家伙了。”二宫靠在料理台上稍事休息，身上围着相叶半年前给自己买的印有柴犬图案的浅黄色围裙。“nino围上这个肯定很可爱！”相叶这么说着，自己却主动包揽了几乎所有的料理任务，所以二宫反而一次也没有穿上过。二宫低头看着围裙上微笑着的柴犬耳朵上似乎沾上了一点黄油，却不知道自己的鼻尖和脸颊上早就糊上斑斑点点的面粉和黄油混合物了。<br/>……<br/>“啊怎么这么甜！一定是蜂蜜放太多了！”<br/>“我才两秒钟没看你们怎么又糊了喂！！”<br/>“……兔子耳朵！碎……碎了！……啊再来一次吧……”<br/>烤到第四盘的时候，二宫终于做出了外型和味道都还算过得去的蜂蜜牛奶饼干。清理完废料和被自己弄得乱糟糟的厨房之后，二宫挑出了最满意的八块兔子饼干，还有两块自己一点点认真捏成爱心形状的饼干，小心翼翼地摆在盘子里。“哈！相叶回来一定会吓一大跳的！”二宫看着自己用心准备的情人节限定甜点，脸上绽放出和围裙上的柴犬一模一样的灿烂笑容。<br/>“唔……不过好像还是差了点什么。”二宫转身又在冰箱里翻翻找找，摸出一瓶巧克力酱，“果然有巧克力元素才可以叫做情人节嘛~”二宫歪着头盯着小饼干思索了一下，用巧克力酱在两块心形饼干上分别写下了“ス”“キ”，“搞得像蛋包饭一样。”二宫嘴里这样吐槽着自己，耳朵尖却悄悄地红了。<br/>“啊总算是赶在相叶回家之前完成了！”二宫端着细心挑选的一盘饼干走到客厅放在茶几上，抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟却发出一声惊叫，“诶？！居然已经四点了吗？？？”二宫赶紧掏出手机，只看到三小时前相叶的两个未接来电和一条短信。“什么嘛……所以这家伙今天还是不会早到家啊。不知道现在忙完了没有。”二宫犹豫着要不要拨回去，最终还是放下了电话。“嘛~突然有病人也是没有办法的事。那我就再等等好了。”二宫坐在沙发前的地毯上，盯着刚烤好的小饼干出神。可能是因为手忙脚乱地忙活了一下午有点累着了，不一会儿二宫就趴在茶几上迷迷糊糊的睡着了。</p><p>四<br/>手术难度比想象中的要大许多，不过总算是顺利地完成了。精疲力竭的相叶完成了术后消毒之后回到休息室就一屁股瘫在了椅子里，看了看时间居然已经七点半了。“啊可恶，已经这么晚了吗……”相叶一边按揉着太阳穴一边平稳呼吸，却听到有人在叫自己的名字，回头就看到捧着一束花的副岛医生冲着自己一脸坏笑。<br/>“这花是你们家小朋友送的吧？我刚刚路过前台帮你拿过来了。居然直接送到医院来，啧啧真是明目张胆的秀恩爱。”相叶闻声一愣，从副岛医生手里接过那束花，看着上面面容熟悉的小熊，似乎正是自己中午预订的那束玫瑰，不禁意识到了什么似的惊叫一声，苦着脸喃喃道：“啊啊啊怎么办我居然忘记改收货地址了！！”这束本该直接送回家送到二宫手上的香槟玫瑰却因为自己的粗心被送来了医院，相叶抱着花脸上露出做错事了的懊丧表情。<br/>“你怎么这个表情？怎么？莫非……这是你别的什么地下情人送来的？？”副岛看着相叶奇怪的反应一副看戏的样子，似乎自己不经意之间撞破了什么偷情的秘密。<br/>“才不是你想的那样！”相叶在自己脑门上狠狠拍了三下，却也无心向副岛解释什么，满心都是那个还在家里等着自己的小朋友，转身拎着包捧着花就往外走，没想到动作太猛导致右手的食指和中指都被玫瑰枝干上的硬刺扎破了。</p><p>五<br/>相叶推开家门的时候意外的发现屋里一盏灯都没有开，惯例的一句“我回来了”也没有得到那句略带奶音的回应。客厅的窗帘没有拉上，街道上的灯光透过落地窗朦朦胧胧地勾画出客厅里事物的模样。空气里似乎弥漫着一种让人安心的甜味。<br/>“nino？”相叶疑惑着开了灯，想着二宫是不是太饿了于是出门去便利店买吃的，却看到茶几边上伏着一个小小的人影。相叶走过去把提包和玫瑰都放在沙发上，伸手去扶小动物一般蜷成一团的二宫。“我回来啦！”相叶俯身在二宫耳边轻声说道。<br/>怀里的小动物似乎是听到这一声呼唤慢慢从安稳绵长的冬眠中苏醒，睁开惺忪的睡眼，渐渐看清了眼前人的模样，便张开双臂搂住了相叶的脖子。“欢迎回来。”半梦半醒之间的软糯语调像蜂蜜一样淌进相叶的耳朵里。相叶还没来得及回抱住眼前这个似乎借着睡意撒娇的家伙，就被用力地推开了。<br/>“消毒水的味道，好难闻——”二宫的嗅觉似乎刚刚睡醒一般，在搂上相叶的那一刻闻到了他身上还没来得及处理掉的消毒水味。<br/>“啊对不起！还没来得及洗掉。”相叶说着脱下了外套，起身挂在沙发边的衣帽架上。<br/>“抱歉抱歉，等好久了吧。”回过身的相叶望向似乎已经完全清醒了正瞪着一双写满娇嗔的狗狗眼盯着自己的二宫，露出十二分抱歉的神色。<br/>“我倒是没什么，这些家伙可都已经等到完全冷掉了啊！”二宫神情傲娇地用下巴指指桌上那盘小饼干，相叶这才意识到甜味的来源原来在这里。<br/>相叶走过去盘腿坐在二宫身边，看着眼前这盘形状有点眼熟的兔子饼干，又看看装作一脸不在意的样子，鼻头和脸颊上还沾着类似面粉之类的东西的二宫突然明白了些什么。“！这些饼干是nino自己做的？”相叶眼睛一亮，把写满兴奋与惊喜的脸凑到二宫面前。<br/>“对啊，我做的。不行吗？”二宫强压着心中的喜悦，冷着脸一副“做甜点我可是超级拿手的只是平时没机会表现干嘛大惊小怪”的表情，却控制不住地微微勾起了嘴角。<br/>相叶听到了肯定的回答，脸上的惊喜更加深了几分，嘴巴都张成了菱形。“……好厉害！”相叶眨巴着眼睛上下左右变换着方位观察着这盘小饼干，又突然想起了什么似的，慌慌张张地回头向厨房里面张望。<br/>“……喂！就这么怕我把厨房炸了吗？！”二宫瞬间就理解了相叶转头望厨房的用意，涨红了脸，用力在相叶像一颗圆熟的栗子一样的后脑勺上拍了一下。“快点尝尝！”<br/>“啊——”相叶就是不去动那一盘饼干，只是长大了嘴巴朝着二宫的方向眨巴着眼睛。<br/>“麻烦。”二宫撇了撇嘴，却伸手拿了一块兔子形状的饼干喂进了相叶嘴里。相叶一脸满足地咀嚼着小饼干，含糊不清地说了一句“唔咩~”，脸上的表情却渐渐奇怪了起来。二宫紧张地盯着相叶，不放心地自己也拿过一块饼干咬了一口。冷掉的饼干入口的一瞬在舌尖依然绽开浓烈的奶香，咀嚼后却莫名泛起一股奇怪的苦涩味道，虽然细微但仍有着很强烈的存在感。二宫失望地把剩下的半块饼干放回盘子，转脸看见相叶喉头一动，整块饼干都滑进了肚里。<br/>“好吃！nino好厉害！第一次做就这么好吃！”相叶伸出舌尖，灵巧地舔掉了唇边的饼干渣。<br/>“别傻了！明明……就很苦。”二宫的声音越来越小，又抱着膝盖把自己缩成了一团。“啊啊啊啊——还是搞砸了啊，纪念日的甜点。果然不该自己做的……”二宫别过脸，不让相叶看到自己气恼的表情。<br/>“很好吃哦，我很喜欢这份礼物。”二宫感受到一双有力的手臂从背后把自己整个环住，听见相叶沙瓤西瓜一般带着浅笑的声音在耳边响起。然后一只手伸过来轻柔地抹掉了自己脸颊上的黄油。二宫意外地闻到了一股淡淡的腥甜气味，抓过相叶的手，果然看到手指上的两道血痕。<br/>“怎么回事？”二宫扭过头看着相叶，“你怎么又受伤了？”相叶这才注意到手指上的伤口，不好意思地吐了吐舌头，“啊……应该是不小心被玫瑰扎伤的……对了！这是给你的！情人节快乐~”相叶这才想起被自己扔在沙发上的玫瑰，顺手捞过来塞到了二宫面前。<br/>“……笨蛋。”二宫伸手接过了花束抱在怀里，却没有放开握住相叶的那只手，反而把似乎还渗着血珠的手指抵上了自己的舌尖，轻轻舔舐着相叶的伤口。<br/>指尖突然传来的柔软的触感和湿热的温度让相叶轻轻颤抖了一下，身下的某个部位似乎有了反应。<br/>“nino……”相叶享受着指尖的酥麻感，柔声喊着二宫的名字。怀里的家伙似乎不满足于舔舐，直接将相叶的两根手指伸进了自己嘴里，柔软的舌头一下一下舔弄着，时不时还加上门牙轻轻啃咬着。<br/>相叶渐渐忍受不了二宫满含情欲的撩拨，发出了一声闷哼，随后从二宫手中抽出那束玫瑰，抱起二宫转手扔在了沙发上，一条腿支撑在地上，另一条跨在二宫身上将他牢牢锁在自己与沙发之间。<br/>“nino真是狡猾啊。”相叶饶有兴味地盯着仰面微微张着嘴的二宫，一抹红晕已然悄悄爬上了二宫白嫩的脸颊。二宫被相叶盯得有些不好意思，悄悄移开了视线，却被一个湿热的吻追上了。相叶的嘴唇相当柔软，总是能细密地贴合二宫的每一寸肌肤。二宫还没来得及反抗就被相叶灵巧的舌头撬开了嘴唇。相叶叼起二宫敏感的舌尖，轻轻吮吸着。有蜂蜜牛奶的味道。<br/>二宫在相叶动作轻柔却极富侵略性的亲吻中不争气地软了腰，下身却撑起了小小的帐篷，微微顶到了相叶的小腹。<br/>“这么快就有反应了啊~这才是nino最想要的情人节礼物吧？ね，小心思都写在饼干上了啊——キ~ス。”相叶短暂地离开了二宫的嘴唇，又顺着敏感的脖颈一路吻下去，在对方纤细的锁骨上留下浅粉色的吻痕。<br/>“什么——那不、不是——唔……”二宫听到相叶的话正心生疑惑，一扭头看到了桌上的饼干，才意识到自己把写着字的两块心形饼干摆反了顺序，辩解的话还没出口就被相叶第二个不容拒绝的深吻堵在了喉咙里。<br/>相叶一边吻着，一边动手一颗一颗解开了二宫家居服的扣子。大片裸露的娇嫩肌肤随着相叶手上的动作暴露在空气中，又在相叶的唇下一点点染上诱人的粉红色。相叶用还沾着二宫自己唾液的手指轻轻揉捏着二宫敏感的乳首，不一会儿，粉嫩的花蕊就在相叶的指尖变得又红又肿，灼热难耐。<br/>“嗯……这边也……”二宫在相叶的抚慰中发出舒适的闷哼，抓着相叶的另一只手覆上了自己另一侧的乳首。<br/>二宫的主动在相叶看来无疑是可以更进一步的邀请，便继续一路向下吻着，在二宫肚子上的一圈软肉上留下浅浅的牙印，继而又游移到敏感的小腹上反复舔吻着。二宫被相叶灵活的软舌撩拨着牵扯到了理智的边缘，喉管中不受控制断断续续地蹦出甜腻的音节，身下的灼热更加肿胀了。相叶似乎注意到了二宫的难耐，轻笑一声，隔着内裤用嘴唇细细描画着二宫挺立起来的形状，感受着灼热的性器在自己唇下一点一点胀得更大。<br/>“放……放出来！”二宫的声音微微颤抖着，不安分地扭动着腰胯似乎想要将碍事的内裤褪下来。相叶于是放开了二宫红肿的乳首，伸手轻轻拨开了二宫内裤的上端，挺立着的肉茎就迫不及待地一整个弹了出来，铃口的液体溅在了相叶的嘴角。相叶fufufu地笑着，伸出舌尖舔掉了嘴角的体液。“nino的爱液原来也是蜂蜜牛奶的味道啊~”<br/>“别……别说了！”二宫闻声忙用肉肉的汉堡手捂住了一瞬间烧的通红的脸，下一秒，就感觉肿胀的肉棒被温热的唇舌包裹住了。<br/>“唔……唔啊……”相叶恰到好处的吮吸和啃咬让二宫实在招架不住，没两下就交代了出来，浓稠的液体却被相叶尽数收进了嘴里。相叶喉头一滚，发出了一声满意的叹息。“nino你是不是蜂蜜牛奶做的啊？真的好甜。”<br/>“不要再说了啊啊啊——”刚经历过高潮的二宫带着哭腔的声音轻轻颤抖着，猛烈的快感和害羞将他整个人都镀上了一层暧昧的粉红色。相叶从二宫的胯间抬起头来，刚好对上二宫因为噙着泪珠而微微泛红的狗狗眼，情不自禁又攀上了二宫如莓果般泛着诱人光泽的唇。二宫还没有反应过来就又晕晕乎乎地承接了一个绵长的吻，还带着一股滚烫的甜腥味，这是……二宫自己的味道。<br/>相叶一边贪婪地吮吸着二宫口腔内壁的软肉，一边伸手一把拽掉了二宫的睡裤和内裤，又蹬掉了自己的长裤。<br/>“等……等一下！去、去床上……”过分柔软的沙发让二宫的腰有些消受不了，讨好似的用甜腻的声音央告相叶把自己抱到床上去。<br/>兴头上的相叶当然等不及到卧室再享用怀里蜂蜜牛奶味的小朋友，伸手抹上了一点二宫留在自己小腹上的体液就顺着细腻嫩滑的臀缝向深处探去，轻柔地在穴口打着旋。<br/>“不、不要……窗帘……窗帘还没有拉上……”二宫的央告又染上了哭腔。相叶抬头看到了大开的窗帘。“要是对面有人的话，一定会被看得一清二楚吧。”相叶这样想着，脑子里冒出一个大胆的念头。<br/>不理会二宫的央求，相叶继续着手上的动作。二宫满口叫着“停下”，身后的小穴却用力地吮吸着相叶插入的手指。待小穴扩张到能够容纳三根手指的程度之后，相叶一个挺身将自己硬到发烫的肉茎直接顶到了最深处。<br/>“嗯啊——！”二宫没有想到相叶的动作这么粗鲁，一下子叫出了声，在眼眶里打转的泪水夺眶而出，娇小的躯体顺应着相叶的动作轻颤着，喉管里堆满呜呜咽咽的抽泣。二宫还没能适应身后被强行塞入的疼痛，下一秒就被相叶环抱着腾空离开了沙发。过于剧烈的动作加剧了后穴的疼痛，突然悬空又被狠狠填满的撞击带来了意外痛快的快感，二宫忍不住用双腿夹紧了相叶的腰胯，又伸出双手攀住了相叶的脖颈，整个人像树袋熊一样挂在相叶身上。二宫因紧张而突然夹紧的小穴差点让相叶招架不住，但还是平稳了一下呼吸抱托着二宫向落地窗的方向走去。<br/>“……你干嘛！”等二宫从巨大快感的冲击中回过神来，他才意识到自己整个赤裸的脊背已经完全暴露在窗前了。一时羞愤让二宫攥起拳头用力捶着相叶的胸膛和肩膀。<br/>“过来关窗帘而已嘛~”相叶抱着二宫在落地窗前不紧不慢地踱着步，拉上两片窗帘布仿佛用了一个世纪那么长。相叶每走一步，坚挺的性器就在二宫紧致的后穴里更深入一些。此时的二宫已经在理智崩溃的边缘，只能发出一些完全连不成词句的甜叫，听起来就像一只新生的奶狗。关好窗帘后，相叶又这样一步一顶地将二宫抱进了卧室，相拥着倒在了床上。<br/>当背部接触到床垫的时候，二宫觉得自己一瞬间就化成了一滩水。意识早已飘离躯体，只有下身的灼热和喉管里抑制不住的呻吟提醒着二宫作为实体的存在。亲吻、撞击、爱抚……不知道经过几个来回，早就没有气力的二宫却仿佛听见自己的声音在躯体之外，用一种暧昧又天真的语调重复着“更多……想要更多……”当相叶招架不住终于将滚烫的液体射入二宫体内的时候，空气中弥漫起一股温和又醇厚的甜香，就像是……馋了蜂蜜的热牛奶。</p><p>六<br/>“ね，nino。所以你在饼干上写的到底是什么啊？不是キス吗？”相叶温柔地抱着高潮后还在微微颤抖的二宫，轻声问道。<br/>“……スキ。”二宫没想到相叶还惦记着这事，又没有力气再吐槽他神奇的关注点，吐着气音如实回答道。<br/>“什么？”相叶似乎没有听清。<br/>“好き。大好き。”二宫提高音量又说了一遍，还没等相叶反应过来就闭上眼睛一头埋进了相叶的颈窝，不让对方看见自己又一次涨得通红的脸。<br/>“我也是。最喜欢nino了。”相叶温柔的回应在耳畔轻轻响起。<br/>真是个不错的情人节啊。明年也一起过吧。💚💛</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>